1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a controller for car. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a waterproof controller used for electric power steering.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are increasingly being applied in vehicles. An example is EPS (electric power steering) which is used in place of traditional mechanical steering, HPS (hydraulic power steering), and EHPS (electric hydraulic power steering). Because EPS is more energy-efficient and is easier to control than mechanical or hydraulic steering, it is widely used for vehicles, such as automobiles.
In EPS, a controller is indispensable. The controller is used to detect the steering wheel angle and to correspondingly control the steering mechanism.
Many electronic elements are installed in the controller. Some elements may be damaged when water enters into the controller. Once this occurs, the steering system may fail to operate, severely affecting driving safety.
In order to make a waterproof controller, a waterproof shell is typically provided to cover the controller. However, with such a configuration, additional connecting devices (such as male and female connectors) are required between the controller and the waterproof shell, so that the electric signals in the controller can be transmitted to other devices in the steering system. These additional connecting devices not only increase the cost of the controller, but also reduce the reliability thereof.